In U.S. Pat. No. Re 25,482, I have disclosed a slide bracket construction adapted for slidably supporting and guiding pull-out drawers. Such construction has been found highly effective and satisfies all of the objectives as noted in said patent. However, it has been found that in use, the slide bracket develops noise and in order to eliminate this, it is necessary to lubricate the walls of the slide track.
The use of such lubricant is undesirable and results in unnecessary added cost to the construction and additional maintenance. It is a necessary condition, however, to maintain the operation of the slide bracket noise-free.